Christopher Krakovsky
'Krakovsky '''is a servant of Illyria's empire, who works for Moesi. Krakovsky is a traskla demon, over fourteen centuries old. He's the oldest and most powerful member of his species. The traskla are, for the most part, an unremarkable species. They are identical to humans, except in one respect: their bodies have a strong energy field that they can learn to consciously manipulate. Most trasklas learn to use this energy field to manifest minor powers like weak telekinesis and minor psychic abilities. As a child, Krakovsky chose to learn how to use his energy field to make himself perfectly healthy. Being obsessive by nature, he spent most of his time on this. By the age of eighteen, he made himself immune to disease. A few years later, he made himself immune to poison. In his thirties he learned how to speed the healing of his injuries. This is about as much power as an average traskla gains in a lifetime. But, because he's obsessive, Krakovsky continued to spend most of his time on expanding his powers. At the age of seventy one, after spending nearly twenty five years working on it, he stopped aging. After a few centuries of looking seventy, he decided to learn how to de-age. He spent a century learning how, and another century slowly making himself younger. And he has a long history full of wacky adventures, but he's too minor of a character for me to figure out the details. Krakovsky sees life as a test, a challenge to better himself. He's worked for many people over the centuries, but has been loyal to none of them. He prefers the masters who constantly challenge him, and will betray masters who give him too many tasks that he thinks aren't challenging enough. Think of House. Give him a difficult case, and he's happy. Leave him alone, and he's happy. Make him work in the clinic, and he gets cranky. Powers: Can resist magic. Can resist most attempts made to read or control his mind. Is supernaturally good at dodging. Can be engulfed in fire without getting burned, walk through rain without getting wet, and even avoid attacks he isn't aware of. Any attacks he makes with his body (such as kicks and punches) do as much damage as a magical weapon. With great difficulty, he can transfer some of his energy into a another person by touching them, and, at will, use it to damage or even kill them (once he wills it, the energy dissipates; to damage the person again, he'd have to transfer more energy into them). He can fight proficiently even when he can't see. Immune to disease and poison. Can teleport himself over short distances. Can heal his wounds. Has supernatural speed. Can become intangible for short periods of time. Doesn't age. Can communicate in any language. If he falls within arm's reach of a wall (or similar surface), he can use the wall to slow his fall to nearly any speed. Is supernaturally good at climbing, balancing, jumping, hiding, and moving silently. No amount of injury can render him unconscious. Each of these powers takes up energy, and Krakovsky will become exhausted if he uses them too often. Krakovsky is spiritual rather than religious. Bio Write the first section of your article here. Notes Also, congratulations, Krakovsky, on being this wiki's 200th article! Category:Characters Category:Inactive Characters Category:Trasklas